grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Hornsby
|imdb = Russell Hornsby |twitter = @russellhornsby |nbcprofile = Russell Hornsby |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Russell Hornsby is an American theater, television, and film actor. He is perhaps best known for portraying police officer Eddie Sutton on the ABC Family television drama series Lincoln Heights, Hank Griffin on the NBC series Grimm, and Luke on the HBO series In Treatment. Early Life and Education Hornsby was a football player at St. Mary's College High School in Berkeley, California. He auditioned for a spring musical and got the role of the Scarecrow in The Wiz. After that, he became very interested in theatre and acting and was highly involved with the rest of the school theatrical productions. After graduating he studied theater at Boston University from which he graduated with a degree in performance. After graduation, Hornsby continued his studies at Oxford University's British Academy of Dramatic Arts. Career After finishing his studies at Oxford, Hornsby moved to New York City and was subsequently cast in leading roles in Off Broadway productions of To Kill a Mockingbird (as Tom), Joe Louis Blues, and Six Degrees of Separation (as Paul). In the late 1990s, he decided to move to Los Angeles in order to transition into television and film. He has appeared in several different television productions including appearing in recurring roles in Haunted as Detective Marcus Bradshaw and Gideon's Crossing as Chief Resident Dr. Aaron Boise. His other television credits include Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order, and In Justice, among others. He also played running back Leon Taylor in ESPN's drama series Playmakers. On the big screen, he has appeared in such films as After the Sunset, Big Fat Liar, Get Rich or Die Tryin', Keep the Faith, Baby, Meet the Parents, and Stuck, among others. In 2000, Hornsby appeared in the Off-Broadway production of Jitney for which he won a Drama Desk Award and an Obie Award. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California and is starring in the NBC fantasy drama, Grimm. On March 24th 2014, Russell Hornsby was among the Grimm cast members who received an honorary badge from the Portland Police Department.https://twitter.com/portlandpolice/status/448931533978492929 Selected filmography *''Law & Order'' (1999) .... Danny Ruiz *''Meet the Parents'' (2000) .... Late Night Courier (Right Bag) *''Girlfriends'' (2001) ......Antoine Childs.... in place of Darius McCrary for one episode *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2000–2001) .... Dr. Aaron Boies *''Something New'' (2006) ... Dr. Borcklond *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) .... Marcus Duncan *''Haunted'' (2002).... Marcus Bradshaw *''Playmakers'' (2003)....Leon Taylor *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) .... Digby Owens *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005) .... Alvin Dutch *''Get Rich Or Die Tryin''' (2005) .... Odell *''Lincoln Heights'' (2007) .... Eddie Sutton *''Stuck'' (2007) .... Rashid *''Army of Two'' (2008) (VG) .... Tyson Rios *''In Treatment'' (2009) .... Luke *''Suits'' (2011) *''Fences'' (2016) *''Grimm'' (2011-present) .... Hank Griffin Images David and Russell 2015 Comic-Con.jpg Grimm Gala 2016.jpg Trivia *Hornsby tore his Achilles tendon while watching , so the plots of through had to be modified to work around it. References fa:راسل هورنز بی Category:Season One Starring Cast Category:Season Two Starring Cast Category:Season Three Starring Cast Category:Season Four Starring Cast Category:Season Five Starring Cast Category:Season Six Starring Cast